


eyes blue like the atlantic

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Touch-Starved, let patton curse plz, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Patton's eyes were a very startling shade of blue when they were in the mindscape, Virgil realized. He had never taken the time to look properly before, but they were beautiful.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	eyes blue like the atlantic

It was nearly two in the morning, if Virgil's watch was to be trusted. No one else would be in the kitchen if they were even awake; a perfect opportunity to steal some snacks for his stash. He had managed to coop himself up for going on six weeks, and after the shitshow that had been the last episode, combined with Virgil's revealed past, he was certain that neither Thomas nor the other Sides wanted much to do with him.

There was a faint glow under Patton's door when he passed it, but Virgil wasn't too worried. The moral Side often fell asleep and forgot to turn his lamp off, or fell asleep over a book. The chances of Patton being out and about at a time like now were slim enough that the tempting aroma of food from the kitchen was enough for him to slip past Patton's door and down the stairs.

He stopped at the entrance. "Patt?"

Patton yelped and dropped the baking sheet onto the couter with a muffled clang, burning his wrist as it fell. Virgil moved before his brain could catch up, cupping Patton's wrist gently and glaring at the small reddened parch of skin.

"I'm okay, kiddo," Patton whispered. "More startled than anything. Are you okay?"

Virgil looked up, brain finally processing everything, and he froze, eyes darting down to where his hands were still cradling Patton's wrist. "Um. Sorry." (Patton's skin was warm, a burst of heat in the cold little bubble of Virgil's existence.) "Does it still hurt?" he asked anxiously.

Patton shook his head. "Not anymore. I think it was just a minor burn. Uhm...third degree?"

"I think burns are the other way around for the severity scale. Third degree burns are the worst onces, first degrees are just minor burns," Virgil corrected hesitantly. Patton grinned brightly.

"Thanks, kiddo, I forgot about that."

"Uh." Virgil chuckled nervously, pulling his hand free of Patton's and tucking it under his armpit in a hopeless attempt to hold in the wonderful warmth of another being's touch. "Whatever? Not a big deal."

Patton narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing down here so late? You should be asleep. I mean," he said, rushing to correct himself when Virgil shrank back and made a backwards step towards the stairs. "It's amazing to see you again, I mean that, but sleep is important. I..." He hesitated, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry I haven't checked up on you more. I did few times before the...you know. And every few days after the...the episode, but...none of the others are talking to me right now, and...I guess I got scared maybe you didn't want anything to do with me either." He laughed bitterly, wiping at his eyes. "After the last episode, I wouldn't really blame you. I...I was horrible. I made some terrible decisions and I don't know how to express to you and the others how sorry I truly am for how things went. And...and for everything before. I was never fair to you. To any of you."

"We don't blame you. For any of it," Virgil said, sudden and fierce. He shoook his head, locking eyes with Patton. Patton's eyes were a very startling shade of blue when they were in the mindscape, Virgil realized. He had never taken the time to look properly before, but they were beautiful. To Virgil's concern and slight terror, they were also rapidly filling with tears. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Can I hug you, please?" Patton's voice trembled and broke as he stepped forward, arms wavering half open at around waist height, like he was scared to be too forward.

"I...please?"

Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil, who almost immediately had to struggle to hold back tears. He had missed physical contact, yes, but...Patton's hugs...he had missed those more than anything else.

He sank into the embrace with a sad little sniffle, closing his eyes as Patton's arms ever so slightly tightened around him. "Love you, dad."

Patton hummed contentedly, slowly rocking them back and forth. "I love you too, Virge."

There was a moment of nothing but silence, before Patton choked on air, gently but abruptly pulling away with a little curse.

"Shit, the cookIES!"


End file.
